Love on the uss enterprise
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Chekov x Sulu McCoy x Kirk McCoy overdoses on medications, Sulu teaches Chekov to fence, and they all get beat up by aliens... Yup, the usual...


**Author: Fate4Destiny**

**From: Star Trek**

**Summary: Can one truly stay in space for so long without going back to primal, human wants?**

**Pairing: Chekov x Sulu, McCoy x Kirk**

**Time: when Chekov is still an ensign. Based on the original movies and episodes, not the new ones (I absolutely hate the new ones. Spock beats people up like he isn't even Vulcan, McCoy is so /young/, Kirk drops dead, and a bunch of other things which makes any true trekkie go WTF)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Trek characters, objects, or places *hides phaser gun and McCoy behind back***

**A/N: well, I was starting to write a McCoy x oc x Spock, as I am back to a Star Trek phase in life, them decided these two are cute together. Funny, since I'm usually always writing fanfiction about anime (japanese cartoons)... Oh well, I hope I didn't mess their personalities up too much.**

**Other: i was too lazy to put this in multiple chapters. **

**Warning: male x male, blood, injury, a little bit of over-medication,**

~XxX~

"Chekov, Sulu, I don't want to lose these ones to."

"Aye-aye, Keptin."

The Russian accent filled the room as Kirk sat down in his command post. It had been one of the longest missions in awhile, two full weeks of trekking among the stars (see what I did there?) to chase after battleships from a previously unknown species. It was a hard game to keep up at. They shot at random while Kirk's plan was to wear them out.

It seemed like whenever one key crew member from the helm tried to sleep, they'd be awaken by loud bursts of sounds and red flashing lights. That and their support were all being tested. Nobody seemed to want to leave, and Kirk felt more comfortable knowing the best of each position was being filled. But they all knew the others were dead exhausted. Even Spock, who could go much longer than a human without any sleep or food, looked sleep-deprived to some extent.

"Incoming fire-"

Sulu's voice was cut off by the ship shaking. Chekov's eyes opened wide as he shook off his sleepiness. He had been working shift into shift, and it was a full day and a half since he had eaten anything. He couldn't even remember the last time he slept more than quick, two hour bursts when Kirk senses he would fall asleep at his navigation position beside Sulu and sent him to sleep.

"Shield efficiency down to sixty four percent."

"Divert all power to front shields." Kirk punched down a button, connecting himself to engineering. "Scotty, I need the shields to hold."

"She's givin' it all she's got, laddie. You're tossing her like the wind with all this braking and accelerating."

Another hit made the starship suddenly divert left. Kirk didn't even have to give the command, Sulu had noticed their left shields were down only to twenty percent. Uhura's quickly covered her head as she was thrown into a nearby wall. She slumped onto the ground before climbing back to her seat, looking rather dishevelled.

Kirk glanced at Spock who looked up as if he could sense his superior's stare. The enemy's shields could withstand more hits then they could give, and could break and accelerate faster then what Kirk had seen before. They were becoming quite the hassle.

"Captain, it seems that the enemy's ships are slowing down and no longer using such quick braking-" Another round of shots at the ship, this time making Chekov bang his head against his front monitor. The Russian bit back his yelp, Sulu's gaze darting to the Russian's now bleeding forehead and then the screen of the battle before them.

"-and their shields have dropped by fifty percent. Energy diverted to-" This time Kirk gripped the back of Spock's chair, the Vulcan's hands gripping the space before the various buttons. "-their weapons."

"Sulu, fire!"

Sulu did just that, finally happy to take aim at these enemies and have a chance for the photon torpedoes to hit a target. The eights ships before them was fired down until five remained. Sulu was just getting warmed up, firing as if he never wanted to see those ships if he- and the U.S.S. Enterprise- were to regain sanity from those two weeks of hell.

When the ships darted off into warp drive, Sulu's hands were poised over the buttons needed to follow.

"We're out of energy down here, captain. We need a wee bit of time at least to get warp drive back on screen."

Kirk glanced out the front view screen then around his various crew members. Some were putting out a fire, Uhura finally finished crawling back into her chair, having been thrown out of it more times then usual. Sulu was still waiting for orders, hands over his controls though he was panting. Blood ran over one hand, burns scorching his skin from sparks which erupted during the last explosive. Chekov was on the ground, now softly moaning, eyes half-lidded and blood smearing his forehead. Spock was looking less sharp then usual- a big message from a Vulcan. And Kirk himself felt like falling asleep that moment.

"Alright, Spock, track them." Kirk then quickly pressed a button to talk to McCoy. "Bones, how many injured?"

"Six. No fatalities." 'This time' didn't need to be added. Kirk already knew it was mentally muttered in the medical officer's head. "Mostly burns and bruises from being trashed around. Damn it, Jim, it's been too long. People are still recovering from yesterday's sudden attack. You knocked someone clean off their bed and into a wall."

"...Send a team up here. Chekov's bleeding from his head-"

"I'll be right up, Jim."

Kirk stood up, various crew members looking at him for instructions. Sulu was now next to slamming the buttons down on his command or screaming out in frustrations. That alone unnerved various staff around the helms.

"Sulu, stand down. We're staying here to find out a new strategy."

"Right here?"

Kirk glanced over Spock's shoulder who pulled out a map. They were in a rather decent area with no enemies likely to attack.

"Yes, right here, Sulu."

With that Kirk went back to his command chair and sat down. When people came rushing in, McCoy leading, Kirk didn't even utter a greeting. What had he gotten his crew into? And with no results? It hadn't been worth it. Not at all.

"Chekov, look at me."

McCoy pressed something to Chekov's wet forehead, holding the wound closed and trying to see how large it was. Chekov blinked but looked to be in a total daze from blood loss and perhaps hitting his head to hard. Chekov saw Sulu- blurry colours to him, really- have his hands bandaged. That was as much as Chekov could comprehend before he fell into unconsciousness. On the far reaches of his mind he realized just how soothing McCoy could be though, even through the usual sarcasm. It was nice to have someone who knew what they were doing and could only make matters better.

"Alright, Jim, I'm taking Sulu and Chekov with me. I suggest all of you get some sleep before I see you down in sick bay from falling asleep while standing and dropping into something sharp."

McCoy snapped it out before helping another nurse lift Chekov. Spock raised an eyebrow at the comment, mentally finding that the inside of the Enterprise had no 'sharp' areas to truly harm themselves on. Regardless, he recognized the doctor's point. As did Kirk.

"Uhura, go get some rest. Spock-"

"I'll head the next shift, captain."

Kirk nodded, appreciative. He knew either he or Spock had to stay and man the helms, he was glad that would be Spock.

As the captain heard Scotty call with a status report, he stopped to listen.

"Captain, we could go in warp speed now if that-"

"Change of plan, Scotty. You get her fixed back to new, then get some sleep."

"Captain?"

Kirk didn't answer for his unusual command. He simply walked out of his shift, the doors swooshing behind him as they closed.

~XxX~

McCoy had Chekov moved to another bed where a nurse cleaned the ensign's forehead. McCoy quickly went to work, leaving his second best to deal with Sulu's hands. After half an hour the both were laid out on beds. When Sulu tried to argue he'd be fine, McCoy gave him a firm glance and held out a needle.

"You all need some sleep. Wether its drug induced or not depends on how long you'll fall asleep. Ten minutes and you're not asleep, or not in this bed, it's drug induced and you'll be lucky to wake up before next week."

Sulu merely nodded and pulled the blanket over him with bandaged hands. McCoy then left to head over the other nurses working on the day's other six injuries he previously mentioned to Kirk.

Sulu then turned to his side, head propped on his arm as he watched Chekov sleep. Chekov's head was wrapped in clean bandages, the younger man looking rather peaceful. It was good. Whenever Sulu looked to his left the past two weeks, he was met by a nervous and tensed Russian. Now, that man was sleeping much like a baby.

Sulu gave a small smile, wishing his hands weren't bandaged so he could reach out and touch the other. He wasn't so sure what brought it on, but he wanted to make sure Chekov was alright. Seeing that Russian on the ground like that before, it made his stomach swirl in an unfamiliar feeling. Like he was nervous beyond control.

His head spun at the thoughts of the past two weeks, and he heard footsteps at his side. A hand went behind his head and laid it to rest on the pillows, the blanket fixed over him. His hands were laid flat out on the bed at his side and a small prick was in his upper arm. Soon after, Sulu fell into the same peaceful sleep as Chekov.

McCoy nodded in content, sometimes he felt like he took greater care of the crew then they did for themselves.

~XxX~

It wasn't until late the next day Kirk called at meeting for all superior officers. McCoy found himself sitting beside Sulu who still looked a little dazed. McCoy gave a small smile. He did say Sulu wouldn't wake for a long while, that dose should have had the man out for another half day at least. But Sulu wasn't the only one in that daze. Chekov leaned back on his chair as if he'd fall on his own. That was less of McCoy's doing of forcefully putting them to sleep and more of the injury to his head itself.

Uhura looked much better though, as did Spock and Kirk. Palmer, Uhura's second, looked fresh and ready, Scotty seeming like the usual. McCoy leaned casually back on his chair, waiting for Kirk to start.

"How badly did you drug Sulu up, Bones?"

McCoy gave a sly smirk. "I warned him ahead of time."

"I need him to actually be of use on the helms." Kirk sounded slightly more serious as Sulu didn't even register he was being spoken anout.

"You worry about being a captain, my job makes me worry for the health of all of you, no matter how stupid the stunts. If my job comes with a wide assortment of drugs, so be it."

"Bones,"

Kirk's voice had a warning tone to it, and McCoy leaned forward, chin in his hand. McCoy then smiled. It was a cross between being coy and amused as he answered in a sweeter-then-usual voice.

"Yes, Jim?"

"Don't drug my officers up."

"What about drugging you?"

Kirk ignored Bones last line, thinking perhaps that doctor had drugged himself up a little bit. Spock seemed more unsettled about the chief medical officer drugging everybody, and Scotty and Uhura were talking to each other, dismissing everybody else mentally until the meeting actually started. So that's what Kirk did.

"The problem we face is that their shields can't be pierced by our attacks..."

As Kirk went on, McCoy zoned out. Truthfully, he never came to these meetings but to give his opinion out. And then, he didn't know much for battle strategy. He was here so Kirk would have his 'humane conscious' as Spock was his 'logical conscious'. Both were needed, but as they spoke tactics and shield efficiencies, McCoy said nothing. Personally, he wanted those hassles dealt with. And Spock was on the same page as him for once. So McCoy simply watched.

He could see Uhura's interrupt with the idea of trying to communicate, perhaps they'd change their mind since they were so close to being beaten. Kirk said they always did that, but he wouldn't place stress on it. AKA, those bastards were going to get obliterated by their photon torpedoes if they had to spend two years instead of two weeks chasing them down.

McCoy watched the way Kirk's fingers curled slightly, on their way to making a fist but stopping. How the captain sat in his chair straight and still like he was in command at the helms. How perfectly sculpted he looked...

McCoy shook those thoughts away. They never led to anything good. Instead he looked beside him at Sulu. Sulu was containing himself pretty well, but McCoy could read the small signs. The way his eyes were diluted slightly, hands holding the armrests as if he'd fall any second. Chekov didn't look much better, but trying so much harder to cover it up. The Russian stuttered once when asked to comment, eventually keeping quiet. He just nodded at various things people said without paying much attention.

When the meeting was over Kirk and Spock left, having to speak more about it. Scotty left to check to see if the ship was up for the plan, and Uhura and Palmer left for their own respective duties in communications.

McCoy slowly turned his chair until he was facing Sulu properly.

"I did warn you."

Sulu chuckled, the bright energy he always had seemed doused but currently still shinning through in the deep laugh. Sulu then muffled a yawn into his arm.

"Anything to reverse the effects, doctor?"

"No. Straight to bed. Both of you."

Sulu and Chekov nodded, leaving the smirking CMO behind. Chekov walked to his room, unaware that Sulu was following him until the older man ran into him. The ensign blushed crimson as the other man staid draped over his body.

"How far is your room?"

"Not that far, Mister Sulu."

Chekov didn't ask why Sulu was coming along to his room, his mind was still too fuzzy for that. When he opened the room he shared with another ensign, Sulu fell onto the nearest bed. Sulu then fell dead asleep, the drugs having quite the effect on him which he tried to cover up. Chekov uttered a yawn before his eyes became mostly closed. From habit he crawled onto his bed, feeling Sulu wrap around him as if he was a teddy bear. Chekov was already asleep when Sulu's arms went around the younger man's waist. They fell asleep in each other's arms without realizing it, but finding an indescribable comfort together.

~XxX~

"McCoy! Uhura was doing just fine without being drugged-"

McCoy placed the tabloid-like device down and stood up straight, crossing his arms. Uhura sat on a bed, having a check-up. McCoy ran everybody through them. He was finding out quite a few were severely out of their natural balance from the last two weeks. Uhura though, seemed fine. A good thing, considering Kirk was raising hell. McCoy debated the idea of just drugging his captain up to. Surely Spock would be fine in control of the ship alone for another day.

"Damn it, Jim, watch your words. I'm going to be forcibly retired the way you're ranting on like I'm some bastard with a-"

"Why is Uhura here?"

McCoy picked up his device and listed through various medical terms. Kirk paled ever so slightly.

"Will she be alright?"

"She's healthy, Jim! I'm running a check-up. Now get out of my medical bay! Even if you're gushing blood, I want you out."

Jim suddenly felt meeker than McCoy. Looking at the CMO in their medical bay, it was like looking at a captain in the helms. And as a captain, Kirk could respect the fact that here, McCoy was in charge. The people who agreed that was a good thing were not him, so he left silently. He heard the keen sound of buttons being clicked then a small metallic ring. The door was now, in one word, locked.

Kirk turned around but McCoy was already examining Uhura some more. Kirk turned on his heels and decided not to look like an idiot watching, and made his way back to helms.

~XxX~

"Vhy are ve-?"

Chekov was cut off by effectively, yet not so gracefully, dropping to his knees. Above his head Sulu's blade ran clean over, surely to leave a mark if it hit Chekov. This was how Sulu spent his time in the rec room since Uhura had ever so 'kindly' passed Chekov on to Sulu's new sparring partner for fencing.

"To wake up, ensign. Wear off the rest of the drugs and get revved up for duty."

"I vas already 'revved' up, Mister Sulu-"

"Come on, Ensign, the fun should help you loosen up."

Sulu seemed full of life again when he took a jab at Chekov. The Russian immediately stepped backwards, not too sure what to do with the sword in his hands. It was thin and flimsy, he wondered if it was ever used in battle.

When Sulu managed to nick Chekov the Russian gave up.

"I quit."

"You can't quit in the middle of a battle, ensign."

Chekov bowed his head as he sat down, but made no intentions of getting back up. Sulu slowly came down on his knees and brushed the hair from Chekov's eyes.

"That was a direct order, ensign."


End file.
